


Buying Time

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Start, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "You took them as your lovers," he said, his voice lilting like he was berating Adrian. He placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder, who leaned into the touch with a never-changing face. "He's told me all about your plans, your journey. He's told me so many things..." He let the implications hang in the air, but Adrian was not raised to be embarrassed of sex, so he could only assume this speech was for Trevor."Let him go," he said with as much fire as he could. "He's no use to you.""No," Dracula drawled. He tilted his head imperceptibly, and Trevor lifted his own looking like a fledgling about to receive a meal. "Do not kill him. Do not let him leave this room." A smirk twisted across his face, a cruel thing that made him almost unrecognizable. "Entertain him, do what you will." He waved his hand, and Trevor instantly sprang into action.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should be titled ~'oops I wanted to write porn but it turned into 1k of Daddy issues'~ or 'inspired by [Blood of Ice by armouredescort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386284/chapters/38353862) and then got sidetraaaacccckkkked'
> 
> I started writing in a notebook that converts my handwriting into a text doc, but my handwriting sucks. I think I caught some, but Udunie edited and helped a lot more.

Adrien knew he was an inch from death. His injuries, the days he had spent without feeding, the lack of fresh air, the dust from the dead vampires was almost choking him. It seemed there was a constant line of grunts parading into his cell, they would attack unprovoked, and Adrien felt no remorse dispatching them.

What really plagued him though, were thoughts about what was happening to Sypha and Trevor. Logically, they were dead, but that was too horrible to bear, so his mind concocted more heroic but less likely scenarios.

There was a rustling behind the door, the telltale signs of the lock being undone. He braced himself against the far wall. He wouldn't bother fighting this time, just run through and kill them all later.

As soon as the light from the hallway hit his eye he lunged, almost like a dive, through the air.

He was convinced it would have worked if it hadn't been his father.

Instead, an arm like iron caught him around the neck, hurling him back into the cell. His back shook with the impact, and before he could recover Dracula had a hand crushing his throat, holding him off of his feet. Adrian kicked and clawed at the arm out of instinct, then out of anger. He was too exhausted to put up a front. He lashed out, hoping he could inflict his father with the pain he felt in his heart. In the end, though, his body could not compete with his rage.

"Are you done?" Dracula asked, his voice frustratingly calm. It reminded him of being reprimanded as a child. Sometimes he would cry and scream at something being unfair, or too overwhelming. His mother would try to soothe him with sweet words, but it was his father who knew how to explain things to him but only after he'd quieted down.

Adrian nodded his defeat. He searched Dracula's face, a part of him knowing that his compliance would soften him. Nothing in his face changed, but he was lowered to the floor. There was a pause, probably waiting to see if he would recover, then his other hand lifted slowly. He pressed the long nail of his middle finger into the meat of his palm. Blood beaded to the surface, and before it had a chance to run, the hand was brought to Adrian's lips in offering. A protest was on his lips, but as soon as he took a breath the rich scent his tongue and he was reaching out. He was so hungry.

As he drank, he felt the lingering aches seep out of his body. The relief was so sharp it brought tears to his eyes. After the pain was gone a warmth started to spread but even as it tinged his heart, the flow was taken away from him. It wasn't enough, he felt like he could drain an entire horse.

It took him a moment to realize he was no longer pressed against the wall, and that there were fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. They stayed in silence for a while, and Adrian didn’t have the strength to push his father away.

"Do you still want to kill me?" he asked his voice deep and calm with resolve.

"I just want you to stop," Adrian replied softly. "That's all I've ever wanted.”

Dracula hummed in contemplation. "I think we can work with that. Come in now." He stepped away. Behind him was standing another vampire silhouetted in the light from the hallway. He was covered from head to toe in the traditional black cloak. He stepped into the room as Dracula moved to hover behind this new person. "Now that you’ve calmed down, I'll still need to keep you here for the time being," he grabbed the hood by the back and yanked it off.

Adrian gasped against his will, Trevor stood stock still before him, his eyes were half-lidded, and glowing red as they stared off into the middle distance.

He didn't move as Adrian took a hesitant step forward. Rage and fear and despair battled to bubble out, but gridlocked in his throat.

Dracula did not seem perturbed by his shock. "You took them as your lovers," he said, his voice lilting like he was berating Adrian. He placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder, who leaned into the touch with a never-changing face. "He's told me all about your plans, your journey. He's told me so many things..." He let the implications hang in the air, but Adrian was not raised to be embarrassed of sex, so he could only assume this speech was for Trevor.

"Let him go," he said with as much fire as he could. "He's no use to you."

"No," Dracula drawled. He tilted his head imperceptibly, and Trevor lifted his own looking like a fledgling about to receive a meal. "Do not kill him. Do not let him leave this room." A smirk twisted across his face, a cruel thing that made him almost unrecognizable. "Entertain him, do what you will." He waved his hand, and Trevor instantly sprang into action.

He slammed Adrian into the far back wall. Air hissed out of his lungs in a constant growl. His fangs were inches from his cheek, and his glowing eyes were sharp, but didn't seem to recognize him, like an animal. He was strong with new life, well-fed and high from his Sire's command. Adrian barely had time to gasp his name before Trevor was at his throat, his teeth digging into the junction of his neck and shoulder. The initial sting was short-lived before the venom kicked in.The weakness from blood loss was bad enough, the fact that the rest of his body put more effort into being aroused made his knees weak. He couldn't fight with those two sensations at war with each other. 

Thankfully, Trevor lowered them both to the floor, his back supported by the wall, Adrian cradled in his lap he was staring down at him with an unnervingly blank expression. "Can you hear me? " he whispered, barely a slide of air against his lips, Trevor shook his head, a clear contradiction so Adrian carried on, "What did he do? Where is Sypha?" Trevor's face didn't change as he shook his head yet again, "You were ordered not to speak, weren't you?" A nod, stiff and jerky, Adrian signed, head thudding against Trevor's shoulder. At least there was some warmth there, and Adrian took minuscule pleasure in his lover's hand carding through his hair, while he thought about his next move 

Thralls were, by design, difficult to overcome. A Sire's thrall was impossible to shake off. But all compulsions fade with time, hopefully Trevor could be the only person in history to fight it off. With a herculean effort, Adrian lifted his hand to cup Trevor's face, he didn't react in the slightest. "You're fighting," he said. "I know you're struggling in there, that it hurts. You need to stay strong, precious. Fight his hold, and then we can have Sypha." Something flickered across Trevor's face too fast for Adrian to read before it was gone. 

He decided to take a chance, pulling Trevor's face down. There was no resistance as he brought their lips together. Adrian was patient, and soon they were moving against each other’s hands and teeth and tongue. He let himself imagine that they were far away from here, that it was the end of a long day, and they were just coming home.

The moment Trevor released his hair he acted, flinging himself out of Trevor's lap, going for the door. The handle was as fruitless as ever. Adrian turned just in time to process Trevor's fury the instant before he lunged. Adrian held his breath as he dodged, hardly believing he had until the loud crash of his partner hitting the wood died down; the door was bent inwards, the metal reinforcement cracked and placed at broken angles. Trevor didn't need a moment to recover, but Adrian was spent. He practically fell into Trevor's arms as he was tackled to the floor. 

Trevor tore away at what remained of his clothing. Adrian tried to pry him off, or at least get him to slow down, but he was too weak. He shivered against the cold, and the harsh gaze of Trevor's eyes roamed his body, lingering on his half-hard cock. He hovered over Adrian, his mouth seeming to work over the thoughts going through his mind. Adrian tried again to push him away and the moment of calm was broken. Trevor snarled gathering Adrian's wrists in one hand and dove down, stilling his hips with the other and sucked Adrian's shaft into his mouth.

He was so shocked for a moment he didn't compute it. He didn't know what to do, if what Trevor was doing was something he was doing of his own volition. His tongue moved in just the right way, his cheeks hollowing out as he dragged himself upwards, Adrian couldn't catch his breath, couldn’t keep up. His body reacted without his will, rolling into it and hardening under his touch. and rolling into the heat. That more than anything was what he was chasing. Trevor kept him still, a smirk on his lips the rare moments when Adrian could see him, his eyes closed tightly. Adrian wished he could see the sharp grey of his eyes, like steel at someone's throat. Those were gone he supposed. 

It was harder and harder to hold himself back, panting as he tried to lift his hips off the ground. Trevor released his hands, and they instantly flew to his hair, just to tangle into it. His head bobbed and sucked, his tongue flicking just under the head just the way he liked. Adrian fell apart, shuddering and emptying into Trevor's mouth as his vision blurred and swayed over him. 

The cold kept him from fading out completely, making him aware of Trevor pulling away, then rolling him onto his side and feeling the press of clothing into his back, and an arm wrapped tightly around his middle.

*********

He woke with a jolt, but it still took several moments for his muddled brain to figure out what was going on. He was still on his side, the floor biting into his shoulder and hip. His leg was up in the air, and there were fingers diving into his hole, crooking cruelly to press into his prostate. "No," Adrian groaned, trying to push himself to his elbows. "Trevor, please I'm so tired. I can't."

Trevor growled above him, but this one didn't sound as threatening, more that he was trying to say something. "Entertainment." 

Adrian scowled. "The orders? Really?" Trevor shrugged, but he remained still, looking down at Adrian with a small glint in his eye. He was talking, Adrian realized, which he couldn't do before. He had no idea how long they had been down here, but it was certainly much too soon for him to be breaking through, otherwise his father would have been back to reinforce his orders. It had only to be a matter of minutes before the others wore off as well, but they had to get there, and Adrian wasn't sure if his body could take this. 

He steeled himself, lowering himself back to the floor. "All right," he said, surprised his voice sounded so strong. "We're almost there, keep going."

Trevor hesitated for a moment, his fingers twitching inside him, before starting up again. Adrian turned his head away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his own face impassive. He stayed loose and pliant and tried not to think about why Trevor had carried lube in here with him. He must have, with how smooth the glide inside him was. Trevor was... purring? Which he didn't think was a vampire trait. Perhaps it was just a vampire Trevor trait.

God, Trevor was a vampire, how was he going to tell Sypha?

Trevor pulled his fingers out brusquely, and he was suddenly aware that this was going to happen and he wasn’t ready. When Trevor raised his leg to get into position, The floor ground into his hip and shoulder bones, where both their weights were pressing down on him. His eyes landed on Trevor’s discarded cloak, scattered along with the rest of his clothing. It seemed rather unfair that he still had his coverings intake, it wasn’t like he could feel the cold anymore. 

He reached over toward the discarded clothing, his nails not quite able to snag the fabric. "Please just wait a moment," he said. Trevor got the picture and pulled his clothing closer. He smacked Adrian's hands away when they tried to push it under him, arranging the padding himself, his touch lingering on him as Adrian sighed at the relief, even when Trevor resumed and pressed into him. 

The stretch was as good as ever, but it left a bitter taste on his tongue. 

He wished Trevor would come closer to him, but he stayed upright on his knees, his grip staying on his hips and legs. Whether this was Trevor trying to distance himself via the orders he was given, or he was cautious of leaving himself vulnerable, Adrian could only speculate. He kept a fast steady pace Adrian would liken it to a machine if it weren't for the smooth slide of skin inside him. Adrian simply bit his lip, staring at the wall while he battled with the moral ramifications of his actions. A wholly unsexy mood, but he wasn't sure he could get hard regardless. His body was just so exhausted. 

He flinched when fingers traced his exposed cheek. "I'm sorry," he breathed, and once he started he couldn't stop. "I'm sorry this happened, I'm sorry he targeted you because of me," he had to stop to catch his breath as tears fell down his face. Trevor didn't break pace, but his fingers wiped at the wetness there. "I will get you out of this is,” he promised at last, "If it is the last thing I do, you will never receive another order from him again."

"No," Trevor growled sharply, making Adrian finally turn to look at him. His face was pinched with determination, "You aren't allowed to die." He enunciated every word with a thrust, but it was the first time he sounded like himself. "We all leave, together.” It brought a smile to his lips that made his cheeks sore.

Trevor's eyes flashed, hips slammed forward, faster and harder, shaking Adrian to the core. He felt the first pinpricks of pleasure, a phantom of muscle memory, but he didn’t look away again, determined to show his partner that he wasn't giving up. Trevor hissed lowly, hips stuttering out and holding him close as he stilled, filling Adrian with his release.

He collapsed into blond hair, burying his face in Adrian's shoulder. He gave them both a moment to catch their breath before he mumbled, “Thank fuck that worked.” 

Adrian laughed, caught by surprise by the statement. “You’re back.” It was more a statement than a question, Adrian could see it in the way his back was set, all loose and weary, like he was finally allowed to show his new body’s weakness. 

“Like the plague.” He pulled away enough so that they could look at each other. The red was fading from his eyes, but if he was ever controlled again, it would be back. "Drink from me." 

Adrian shook his head, "It won't work like that. Besides, I think you will need more strength, in case we run into Dracula."

Trevor was silent for a moment but nodded once. "Quick job, we grab Sypha and get out."

"We won't have much time," Adrian agreed. "Once he comes back here for you he'll know wherever we are in the castle."

"Then you're going to have to track her down," Trevor concluded. He pulled away, his eyes searching Adrian’s face before sitting up and gathering the clothes he needed. Adrian followed suit, wincing at the sores that were starting to form. Trevor didn't turn to him, but his back tensed. "I'm sorry."

He ran his blunt fingernails along Trevor's spine. "It wasn't your fault." Trevor considered this, then pulled the cloak over Adrina's shoulders his eyes downcast. He laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling away completely. "Come on," Trevor said getting to his feet, He waited for Adrian to wrap himself properly, nodded, and pulled the door open with everything he had.

It was time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
